


like you know i do

by hadrons_collide



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four glimpses into the post-series sex life of Anders and Michele (because you know it would be incredible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you know i do

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the show (and rejoicing over these two _finally_ fucking) all I wanted was fics of these two having fun, somewhat kinky sex, because Anders has a box of sex toys and Michele lured him with sexts in lingerie and handcuffed him to the bed and they were GRINNING AND RIPPING EACH OTHERS' CLOTHES OFF but I digress. I'm too lazy to write a bunch of elaborate porn so I just wrote a few snippets.

"Miss you."

It's not exactly the kind of text Michele expects to receive from Anders. She usually ignores his texts when she's at the hospital, because they're never not sexual in nature. When they aren't describing her or what he'd like to do to her, they're about whatever random hot girl has walked into his office, propositioning a threesome.

Not that they haven't done that before - leaving Anders handcuffed to the bed while she went down on the girl from the vodka company had been one of the highlights of their relationship, if you could even call it that.

But this time her finger hovers over the text box to respond, because it's so unlike Anders she's almost compelled to reply- did someone steal your phone? have you been kidnapped? did Colin put you up to this?

Then another text comes in - "miss your hot body, your hand on my cock, the way you scream when I lick your cunt" - and Michele can't help but crack a smile. That's her Anders, all right.

 

 

Anders grins when Michele shows up at JPR on her lunch break at his suggestion - just because he isn't Bragi anymore doesn't mean he can't get women to bend to his will. "Dawn, why don't you go out for lunch?" he suggests when he sees the look in Michele's eyes, the one he knows by now means she just wants to fuck. Dawn's barely out the door when Michele starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"You better already be hard," Michele says as she saunters to his desk, shedding clothes as she goes. "I do have to actually eat lunch, too."

Anders pouts as he works his belt open. "My dick's not enough for you?"

"Definitely not," she says with a warm laugh, straddling Anders on his chair. 

He winks when Michele squeezes his cock through his pants and finds Anders very hard indeed. "I haven't gotten much work done since you said you were on your way."

"Do you ever get actually any work done?" she asks.

Anders frowns. "Deciding where in the office I want to fuck you is actual work, thank you very much."

"And did you decide?"

He pushes Michele off of him, flat on her back on the cool wood of the desk. "Right here," he says, hands sliding up the warm skin to cup her breasts. "I wanna think about fucking you here every time I sit down to do anything." 

Despite the amount of sex he's actually had in the office - Dawn would probably throw up if she knew the actual number of girls he's fucked on that couch - Anders can't ever recall fucking a girl over his desk. But now that he's thought about it, he's all for the idea of thinking about being buried balls deep inside Michele every time Dawn throws a stack of boring papers down in front of him.

Michele seems into it, too, tugging him down by his tie for a rough kiss. "Better make it a good one, then," she whispers against his lips.

Anders smirks as he lets his pants drop to the floor. "When is it not?"

 

 

Michele's eyes linger on Anders as he stands at the closet, considering shirts. His body is glorious, sure - his black boxer briefs are making it even more amazing, if anything. But the deep scratches down his chest are more what concern her at the moment.

She glances at her own hands, at the dark blue color she'd painted her nails the morning before. She remembers how good they'd looked on Anders' skin, digging into his hips as she sucked him off. How loudly Anders had groaned when she dug her nails into his chest as she rode him, how hard he'd bucked up into her. She wants to touch, to run her fingers over the marks she left and see if Anders moans even more the second time.

She doesn't notice Anders watching her watch him until he laughs. "Admiring the view?"

"Always," Michele says with a grin.

He smiles back at her. "Yeah. Me too."

 

 

Anders whines as he pulls against the silk ties tying him to the bed. "C'mon, Michele, at least let me touch you."

"Maybe if you'd been less of a dick." The smirk on her face melts instantly when she slides the vibrator inside herself.

He bites down on his lower lip as he watches Michele fuck herself, knowing from experience that if he complains more he's only going to make things worse for himself. Sure, Michele did bring up Colin first, but Anders knows he probably didn't have to keep talking about him for that long. But he knows if he shuts up, Michele will probably at least jerk him off, so there's that.

Anders' dick presses hard against his stomach as Michele rides out her orgasm, stretching out in the sheets with a contented sigh. He waits until her breathing is at least back to normal until he asks, "My turn now?"

Michele sits up quickly and stares him down. He thinks she's going to get up and leave him tied there - it wouldn't be the first time - but instead she nods. "Absolutely," she purrs, crawling up the bed to kiss him.

She reaches out and Anders flexes his fingers in anticipation of freedom. Michele smirks as her hand ignores the tie and lands on a small bottle of lube on the nightstand. "I'm not letting you out," she says.

"Fine. Hurry up, then." Anders shifts back on the pillows and lets his eyes close as Michele's hand trails up the inside of his thigh.

His eyes snap open when he feels her fingers slide past his balls and prod at his ass. "The fuck?"

"You said it was your turn," Michele says, feigning innocence. "I assumed you meant with this." She picks up her vibrator and holds it up in front of him.

"Why?" he asks, voice cracking.

"Oh, come on, Anders," she scoffs. "You've got way too many toys of your own to try and convince me you've never done this before."

"They're for guests," he lies, but when she raises an eyebrow in doubt he concedes defeat. "And for personal use. Never, you know... with anyone else."

Michele's expression softens. "I'll be gentle," she promises.

He's still a little nervous. "That one looks... big," Anders says, eying her vibrator. The ones he has are slim and smooth, as opposed to the thick curved rod of pink plastic lying in the covers between the two of them.

Michele sighs, exasperated. "It's not as big as you, and I've had you up my ass, so really you have nothing to complain about."

Anders opens his mouth to let out some sort of witty reply, but he realizes she's right. Beyond all that, he's still hard as a rock, so he nods and spreads his legs a little.

Michele grins and settles in between his thighs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Anders' knee. "I promise you'll love it."

 

Anders doesn't tell her afterwards, because he knows she'll gloat forever, but he's never come harder in his life.


End file.
